Tale Of A Nobody
by Efra
Summary: Will you listen to my story? ...It may be my only chance to tell it before I fade away to Darkness.


Tale of a Nobody

Chapter One: Where is my heart?

By: Efra

_Another random idea pulled from my Haru jacket. I don't own KH blah blah blah. It starts a little weirdly just so you all know. Enjoy!!_

My name is Axel. I don't remember my birth name or my family if I had any. I am an empty shell of who I used to be, more commonly known as a Nobody. A group called Organization XIII took me in. However, there were only eight members at the time:

Xemnas the Superior,

Xigbar the Freeshooter,

Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer,

Vexen the Chilly Academic,

Lexaeus the Silent Hero,

Zexion the Cloaked Schemer,

And Saix the Luna Diviner

I was number VIII and I soon mastered the art of Fire. Then the Superior gave me another alias: The Flurry of Dancing Flames and granted me full control of the Dusks.

Nevertheless, everyone still called me Axel. My favorite toy was Organization member number IV, Vexen. His original name was Even, but he never would tell me how he knew that, nor would he tell me mine.

He was always picked on…at the time, I thought I needed to do the same to be well liked in my new situation. However, it didn't turn out so great in the end. I could usually be found wandering the World That Never Was while my elders scouted the worlds looking for others like us, evidently, four more members emerged:

Demyx the Melodious Nocturne,

Luxord the Gambler of Fate,

Marluxia the Graceful Assassin,

And Larxene the Savage Nymph

One day the Superior came to me with strict orders to join numbers IV, V, VI, XI, and XII at a place called Castle Oblivion. The Organization had developed a plan to capture a boy wielding a Keyblade using a special type of Nobody…a Nobody born from one without a drop of darkness in her heart.

This Nobody would unchain the memories in the Keybearer's heart and insert forged ones. For reasons… I still do not know. However, we underestimated the boy… that we will get to later.

For now lets go to where it all started, when I became a Nobody.

Got it memorized?

…………………………………………………….

Rain began to fall; lightning cleaved the skies with blinding light. Not a soul stood standing in the flame-engulfed sanctuary. Rain fell through the shattered windows into a pool of crimson slowly washing it away. A young man lie in the middle of the pool his arms spread out over the singed floorboards resting silently.

The flames licked him lovingly and slowly crept closer. As the glow of the fire reflected off his pale skin, his spiky red hair cast a shadow off his face and neck. As the rain began to win the war against the inferno, the man opened his eyes slightly staring at the red-hot ceiling, the flames' dancing light glimmering off his emerald green eyes.

He could not feel anything, not his arms, his legs, not even his lips that softly called for help. The heat fell upon him, burning his chest. Slowly, he smiled the flames licking his cheek and closed his eyes again.

_I have come for you Number VIII_

He opened his eyes again. The rain had eliminated the fire, leaving charred frames and rafters barely hanging from the roof. The sanctuary…his sanctuary lived no more. The corridors stood…painted black; the flowers lay as ashes slowly swept away by the wind. The heavy hand of destruction lingered in the stillness and immersed itself in suffering…his suffering.

He felt cold and empty. Something was missing…something important, but what was it? Slowly he lifted his arms; they felt a lot lighter then before, in fact his entire body did not quite feel right. Nonetheless, he hefted himself to his feet and glanced around quickly. Where was the dark creature that had struck him down?

Sadness reflected on his face as real as the destruction around him. What had happened to him? He had lost his sense of time with all the dark clouds rumbling above, restricting the light if there was any left. He took a heavy step forward his body trembling. He made his way to the outside through the ruins of the doors and over the fallen rafters and out into the sprinkling miasma.

The fountain was still there and the angel still stood above it, both unharmed. He slowly reached his hands out taking another step forward. What was his name? Why couldn't he remember? With trembling hands, he gripped the edges of the stone and stared down into the crystal water.

He saw his reflection. He didn't look the same. He was gaunt and his eyes hadn't one sparkle in them as they used to. His skin was ashen and stretched. The burns on his body were nowhere but pain clawed at his newfound body. He continued to stare, his body frozen under the cold blanket of despair.

Why was he so empty and miserable? He survived when he should have been dead…so was that not something to be happy with? Then it hit him, the thing he was missing. The thing he longed for the most where all his dearest memories lay dormant.

_My heart…_

His chest burned with empty pain taking him under its wings. He hit the ground clutching his chest his pain deepening enveloping him into everlasting darkness. He breathed heavily hoping the intake of oxygen would dull the emotion. He closed his eyes wishing to wake from this nightmare.

Demons of darkness returned, grabbing and pulling at him. He quickly pulled himself to his feet again taking a few frail steps away from his reflection, the reflection that was not his. The demons were laughing at him, laughing, and laughing and pointing their claws at him like some poor soul trapped in a carnival.

He stopped and left out a cry that echoed into the heavens and through the black corridors and fell to his knees holding his hand over his chest. His hair fell over his eyes and irritated his neck His body was frozen again. The darkness seeped into him pulling at his soul.

Then as calmed and breathed again, his breath came out in white mist. Was it that cold out here? He thought and allowed his eyes to travel the ruins. The blades of grass began to turn white and the water slowly froze. Thin sheets of ice crept along the walls and the comforting snow began to fall.

How long had he been sitting there? He hadn't a clue. Perhaps just long enough. Maybe this was a delusion caused when one dies. Maybe it was something he wished to see before he left for the world beyond. He heard footsteps…soft footstep coming towards him.

Was it someone he knew? Did he know anyone here? The thoughts kept accumulating. Then the sound stopped, he stared at the frost-veiled grass for a long moment. Something was watching him with pale green eyes, something with questionable intentions.

The wind blew lifting this other presents clothing lightly then set it back down. Slowly he turned his head towards the arching structures that surrounded the sanctuary. A tall figure dressed in a heavy black coat with silver ornaments hanging from the chest stood perched at a stand still atop one of the arches.

His emerald eyes widened as he stared at the figure. It looked very similar to the creature that had taken his heart. He leapt to his feet and backed into one of the soot-covered walls. "Go away!" He yelled in the best dangerous sounding voice he could muster up.

The figure remained silent and stepped off the archway floating as lightly to the ground. The icy destruction increased when the figures feet touched the grass spreading out around the sanctuary like a plague. The red head pressed his back firmly against the wall not taking his eyes off the creature.

"I mean it! Go away! I will tear you in two! You…you got it memorized!?" He yelled again sliding along the wall towards the back exit. The figure still said nothing and walked leisurely towards him the ice behind him growing thicker with each step.

"There is nothing left for you here number VIII"

The figure spoke to him in a soft, masculine, but slightly high-pitched, tone, and continued to approach. The red head continued to keep as much space between him and this demon, gripping onto a loose doorknob.

"You will accompany me to a much safer spot number VIII conscious or not."

The figure continued and vanished from visual sight. The red head froze and looked around hastily. He could feel his breathing become heavier, if he had a heart he assumed it would have busted out of his chest cavity by now. The man was gone. The red head breathed a sigh of relief but it still did not even begin to fill the empty void in his chest.

"Number VIII."

That horrid voiced called to him again, only much closer for ones comfort. The red head spun around pain wrenching at his chest and backed away as quickly as he could. The man stood with his arms crossed as still as a statue. The red head continued to make the gap between him and the man bigger until the heel of his foot traversed with a fallen pillar.

The red head fell, hitting the ground back first scraping his elbows on the rough stone. "You fell down? Hardly graceful don't you think?" The figure laughed softly and approached him again with a quicker pace. The red head slipped onto his side his brow furrowed with displeasure.

"Shall we get going then?"

The red head narrowed his eyes staring up at the figures half hidden face. "I said leave me alone! You already took my heart what more do you want!" He cried throwing the doorknob at the figure and hitting him in the head. The red head jumped up heaving the pillar at the figure while his strength remained then ran towards a safe looking patch of trees.

The figure jumped back from the flying pillar the doorknob in hand. The pillar fell onto the ground at his feet breaking off into two pieces of stone. The figure threw the doorknob into the air, caught it again, and rubbed his forehead tenderly. He laughed and turned his pale gaze to the shadowed trees outside the sanctuary.

"Such drama…"

The red head ran not ever looking back once; he went much faster now that he was almost a skeleton. "I have to get back home…" He thought, jumping over several overgrown limbs and the tree's huge roots. The forest ran on eternally the shadows growing darker and reached for him as he ran by.

His legs ached and his chest burned, he had to keep going, he had to get back to his home. Several glowing yellow eyes watched him intently as he ran; he had not the time to notice. Finally, the forest began to diminish and light emerged in front of him. He ran faster a small hint of hope returning to his soul and he escaped the darkness.

The town lay before him, as white as his skin and deadly silent. The brown streets were empty; the children were not playing in the fields or anywhere nearby. The red head walked slowly into the town his eyes traveling from house to house, the window were dark the doors were open with no voices coming from inside.

The red head stood frozen again as the clouds rumbled above. He turned to the nearest house walking to its doorway holding onto the frame with on hand. The house lay empty and in ruins. The wallpaper was ripped down, the furniture was smashed into sever pointed needle's across the floor.

He removed himself from the doorway and wandered up the street into the once lively town square, he used to do many things here…but he could not remember what they were. As he walked, his foot grazed an upturned basket of apples. He stopped, gripping his fist tightly a stream of crimson blood escaping the palm of his left hand.

"I wish you would have just come with me…so you would not have had to endure this."

The red head peered over his shoulder to an empty alleyway. His breath seen in white puffs again. The figure in black stood half hidden in the shadows watching him with remorse. "You did this." The red head muttered disdainfully and turned his face to him.

The figure shook his head and stepped forward the ground he stood on turning to ice. "No. The ones who attacked you did this." He replied gesturing to the town with his hand. The red head narrowed his eyes again, "You expect me to believe you?" He mocked.

"Listen to me number VIII. There is nothing here for you. Everyone is… They aren't coming back."

"Shut up! Don't talk to me like I'm a child damn it!" The red head cried kicking the basket of apples violently then looked to the ground. At least he still had his anger.

"I see you've already learned to mimic your previous emotions."

The red head looked up slowly. "I may not be able to bring everyone back. But the least I can do is get rid of who murdered them." He muttered, staring coldly at the figure.

"Listen to me. It was not I who did this. It was the Heartless. Your friends and family… they have joined with them, but you…" The figure crossed his arms again digging his foot into the ground a bit. "Number VIII, You were able to rise up above them and become something much stronger."

"Shut up!" The redhead yelled kicking the ground again.

"If you wish to honor their memories then come." The man snapped sternly and held his hand out to him.

The redhead stared at it blankly.

"Number VIII…" The man called again.

"Family? Friends? Heartless? Honor their memories?! What is the difference? You're all going to burn in hell!" The red head yelled smacking the mans hand away. "And stop calling me number VIII! My name is—"The red head stalled.

"….My name is…" He said again his features becoming sad and tranquil. The figure tilted his head to the side and rubbed his hand, "Most of us do not remember our true names, nor out family and friends. Don't be alarmed." The figure took a step forward. "I want to help you number VIII. There is a much safer place for you where you can be with your own kind. Where everyone understands what you are going through." The figure rested his hand on the red heads shoulder gently.

The red head smacked his arm away again and stepped back. "Number VIII. Number VIII. Why do you keep calling me that! It's not my name!" He yelled jumping at the figure. The last thing he remembered was…pale green eyes… then his world went black.

Slowly it came back into focus a little. He could not move again, the paralysis was full. He could not even open his eyes nor was he certain if he was even breathing, he could hear just fine. He heard buzzing, as if he was under a honey tree with all the bees around his ears. Machines? He also heard the shuffles of feet.

"What took you so long?"

"Forgive me, He was confused and hysterical."

"It best not happen again."

"Then don't send me on recruit duty. Send Saix, he's better at negotiating."

"Hey simmer down will ya? At least he got him here with out any permanent damage."

"Inform me immediately when he awakens. I shall need to speak with him."

"Yes Superior."

The sounds of two people approximately left the room. The third walked a little ways away and fell quiet. He fell unconscious again, for how long he did not know. Slowly but surely his eyes opened revealing to him a white painted room. He blinked then moved onto his side, several machines were making that racket. Next to them were tube devices with bubbling water in them.

He looked around more intrigued taking time to roll onto his other side to see the rest of the room. He could quite comprehend everything. His brain felt like it had been ripped out of his skull, used as a baseball, and shoved in backwards. He heard some sort of scratching sound faintly coming from a far corner of the room.

He allowed his eyes to travel to the corners of the room. The black figure was sitting with his back to him scribbling on several pieces of paper, most of them created the floor. The red head sat up with a slight thump from the metal table. The man stopped his writing and peered over his shoulder.

The red head stared at him reproachfully. The man smiled and stood up walking to the edge of the table. "My apologies. I get rather distracted when I'm researching."

"Where am I?" the red head asked looking around the room quickly.

"You're in a safer place now." The man replied.

The red head scowled, "No where is safe with you, what ever you are." He muttered.

The figure sighed and looked to the ground. "Perhaps this will be of use to you." He replied and reached up to his hood pulling it down behind his head. He had long dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. The red head's eyes widen three times their sized.

"You…you look…" He hesitated examining the man intently.

"Like you. Normal. Human. Whatever you prefer. So do the others." He replied leaning against the desk calmly.

"Others?" The red head looked around nervously. "You mean those other two guys here earlier?" He asked throwing his legs over the edge of the table. The man nodded. The red head continued to stare at all the gadgets. "So what exactly is going on?" He asked inanimately.

"I don't have those answers. I'm just the "mad scientist"." He replied.

"Mad scientist? What kind of name is that?" The red head giggled and looked to the man. "What is your name?" He asked. The man fell silent for a long moment.

"Do you not remember it? Like me?" The red head asked.

"My name…is Vexen" He replied reaching for an object on the table and walking towards the red head. The red head looked to the ground. "So then Vexen, what's happened to me?" He asked. Vexen approached him slowly staring down at him. "I don't understand." He replied.

The red head jumped off the table kicking one of the machines over. "I mean to me! Why is my reflection not the same! What the hell are Heartless and what the hell are you!" He yelled destroying more of the lab like area. Vexen remained calm staring at the ground.

"I want answers." The red head demanded coldly.

"Why are you angry?" Vexen replied.

"What?" The red head stepped forward. Vexen turned his gaze to the red head again.

"Why do you feel bitterness towards me?" He replied.

"What the hell? Stop changing the subject!" The red head muttered.

"Answer me and I will answer you." Vexen muttered, crossing his arms."

The redhead looked to the ground balling his fists tightly. "I…I don't know…It just feels like something I should do…"

"You were attacked by the Heartless. They stole your heart and turned you into a heartless. That being is somewhere out there entrapping more hearts. However, when a Heartless is born there is another being born as well."

"I don't follow. What are you saying?" The redhead asked.

"Number VIII…You have become a Nobody."

……………………………………………………………..

_Bah! Finally done! I hope you all liked it. It got all angsty all of a sudden…anyway I realize Axel is probably out of character but that's only because well as Vexen said he's confused and distraught and needs to get used to all of this then he'll start getting his persona back…his…so… totally SMEXY persona!_

_No worries it won't take to long. C'mon, he is Axel. In addition, the whole sanctuary, and hometown designs is just random stuff to help the story run along. That is the only time you'll see them. Sorry I couldn't think of a cooler ending to the chapter. Anyway, I'll shut up now. _

_Oh yeah if you see any typos please tell me so I can fix them?_


End file.
